Dance with me
by crystal97
Summary: Lucy desired to become a renowned ballet dancer, but when it came to expressing her emotions in her dance, she was a lost cause. Her new next door neighbor isn't exactly being helpful to her while blasting loud music while she tries to practice. But what she finds behind the door is an irresistible pink haired man with a same passion for dance who could just be her salvation. NALU
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: I have another idea for a Nalu Story, but I don't know if it's any good, buts it's been on my mind for quite some time now. Its an Au where Lucy and Natsu are dancers, but each a different kind of style.

Name:Dance with me

Rating: 'M' for later lemon and for cursing, romance, humor, and a very touchy-sort-of-feely Natsu lol

Summary: Lucy desired to become a renowned ballet dancer, but when it came to expressing her emotions in her dance, she was a lost cause. Her new next door neighbor isn't exactly being helpful to her while blasting loud music while she tries to practice. But what she finds behind the door is an irresistible pink haired man with a same passion for dance who could just be her salvation. NALU

Pairing: NALU

The neighbor

"Dance with me", he'd said those words so casually. As to the intense gaze in his eyes and simplicity of the words, Lucy didn't understand what had compelled her to indulge this request. It was in the moment acceptance. She thought it surely was the reason, but from everything that had happened since the morning, she assumed she wanted this. Her annoyance had suddenly become curiosity.

It began with a warm and windy morning, the bright sun's rays could really lighten up the spirits of anyone, or so it seemed, that is except for the woman sitting in front of a grave stone with a bouquet of flowers at her lap. Tears poured solemnly down her face as she'd felt her world was somehow falling apart. The woman had long ash blonde locks to her hips and chocolate brown eyes, and she was currently saddened with some news she'd gotten a few moments ago. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, 20 years old, and a ballet dancer. Said woman was sitting in front of her mother's grave as she shifted to her knees and placed the bouquet of flowers on its edge.

"H-Hey mom, I didn't make it far enough. I know that your dream as a kid was to be a dancer, but when you got pregnant with me, I know you couldn't make that wish come true. And I was so close today, but in the end, like always, I failed. Lisanna got the lead female role as Juliet and I ended up being the back up for her. Well for now that's the expected roles. Everyone congratulated me, because it's a good part, but I wanted to get the lead role to make your dream come true, mother", Lucy muttered inconsolable as she wiped at her tears. The silence wasn't able to serve her comfort. All she could think was that she had worked countless weeks to get the dances to perfection, but it still wasn't enough. She knew her mother wouldn't have seen the role as a disappointment, but she had yearned for yearned to one day make her mother's life wish come true.

However, she got her composure together, wiping the remains of her tears as a smile finally slipped onto her lips. She was determined to get the main role if it was the least thing she did. Even if she would have to continuously practice countless hours more. "Don't worry, mother. I promise, I'll work even harder, and before you know it, I'll have that role", she promised as she was going to stand ad wiping off the dirt from her leggings. She then noticed the grave beside her mother's. It was always lonely and rarely had flowers. The blonde made sure to bring extra flowers for it, but she'd forgotten this time. Lucy smiled sadly as she went to retrieve a few flowers from her mother's bouquet and placed them on the lonely grave. She felt that it must be sad to be forgotten like that.

After a few more seconds, Lucy picked up her bag and glanced back once as she headed out and towards the city.

~~xXXx~~

"Amazing work, ladies. Like this we'll be show ready before the real rehearsals even start", a brown haired man clapped his hands excitedly. He was Lucy's ballet instructor, Brandon, and one of the best in the country. They were currently doing the role auditions. The expected back up and main dancer repeated their routines to be reevaluated for a potential role switch. Lucy hoped that she'd get the desired switch. She took her position in the middle of the waxed wooden floor taking a first position stance, her arms curved downward. The music hit her ears, but she drowned it out as the moves and steps repeated in her mind. 1, 2, 3, 4. She danced the first 4 steps of the count without missing a beat making sure her arms didn't awkwardly fold over.

5, 6, 7, 8. She made sure her leap was high enough and that her triple pirouette was perfect with her leg folded up until her heel was at the side of her knee and that her hands weren't fisted as she turned. The moves were in fact too perfect as she finally finished her 4 counts assigned. "That was great and perfect like always, Lucy", Brandon gave her a small smile as he urges Lisanna to take her position. The blonde was smiling like an idiot at feeling she'd given her all during her dance. She could notice quite a few flaws in Lisanna's positions. Sometimes her toes would be curled and her arms weren't symmetrical to her form. Don't get her wrong. Lucy was great friends with Lisanna, but the blonde had yearned for recognition of her dancing since she was 10.

Once the silver head was done with her counts, Brandon stood up with a huge grin plastered on his face. "That is what I'm looking for in my Juliet! Emotion and a strike of expressions!" he clapped as he congratulated Lisanna. The blonde felt herself pale. She didn't understand why the silver head had been great. She practiced non-stop the rest of the evening and before heading home, her apartment roommate came up to her. She was a blue haired petite woman with big and bright brown eyes. "Lu-chan! The girls asked if you wanted to join us for some dinner?" the blue haired woman smiled. "I'll pass. I'm going home to practice that last dance before going to bed. You go on ahead, Levy-chan", the blonde muttered detached. She couldn't even ponder on the idea of a break with the way things seemed to be going downhill. Levy frowned slightly and even a bit confused and knew something was bothering her best friend.

She decided she'd go home with the blonde and ran off to get her things together. Lucy saw the instructor packing his stuff for the day and she overheard one of her classmates talking privately with the instructor. "Brandon, I've been thinking about trying to take the back up of Juliet", the woman muttered looking around to make sure no one listened. "Well, you'll have to work hard to brush aside, Lucy", Brandon simply chuckled at his student's competiveness. "You say it as if she's so great. Why didn't she get Juliet's part?" the girl asked not pleased with the response he'd given her. "Lucy, is a wonderful dancer. She's over the top of getting every step on the count assigned without fail. The only problem with her perfectionism is she's plain. She's stiff and kinda well…boring. Lisanna, on the other hand, may have some flaws, but the emotion she puts is beyond my expectations", the instructor chimed happily.

Lucy felt sickened. As if her insides were churning. The horrible sensation when someone talked so rudely about her. The instructor hadn't even mentioned her lack of emotion once. She covered her mouth trying not to spill a cry of disappointment as she rushed out of the building, mumbling about how she was a complete failure. "Lucy! Wait up!" Levy's voice rang as the blue haired woman caught up with her. "Levy? I thought you were going with the girls?" she asked. Levy smiled knowingly. "I'm pretty sure my best friend needs me more." Lucy smiled back although it was moreover a smile that soon led to tears. She hugged the smaller woman as she sobbed on her shoulder. Levy rarely saw Lucy upset so her crying was a sign that something was greatly pulling at her mind. They'd gotten to their apartment as the blonde explained her dilemma over two nice bowls of chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

Both girl were in their pj's consisting of tank tops and shorts that covered a bit below their ass. "At least you don't have to be the nurse. I have to be a wrinkly hag and I'm only 20!" Levy cried touching her face as if wrinkles actually decorated her face. They both couldn't help but laugh. Even Lucy managed a big laugh. The blue haired girl certainly knew how to lighten her mood despite how sour it had been. "Yeah, I know, but it doesn't hurt to keep trying", Lucy suddenly said as she stood from the bed with an empty bowl in her hands. She placed it on the side table pulling out a pink rolled up mat from under her bed. She rolled it out and made sure to stretch her back, arms, and legs. Levy faked a groan as she decided to join her.

They had begun a simple warm up they usually did in class that went from first to fifth position. Lucy had taken out her iPhone to put the music for their routine and everything seemed to be going smoothly, but as there's always peace and quiet, there's also always a disruptive force to oppose it. And it came in the form out blasting music right next to their apartment room. They had been so concentrated, that the sudden burst of noise caused both of them to stumble over each other. "It must be the neighbor giving us the usual nightly greetings", Levy chuckled sheepishly as she had landed straight on the blonde. Lucy groaned frustrated as they had attempted to continue their practice, but the music from the neighbor kept disrupting their counts.

"That's it! I'm going to tell that person to turn it down. Seriously, they act like they own the place!" Lucy grumbled as she tangled her hair in a messy bun and placed on her slippers. Levy was going to comment that what she was wearing maybe wasn't appropriate to go out to protest her annoyance, but she simply followed the blonde despite her mind's protest. Lucy stomped out and loudly banged on the door knowing whoever was listening to the music was not going to hear her tap on the door. She knocked twice before, to her surprise, the music altogether stopped. They heard a deep sigh of protest as someone shuffled with the locks on the other side. When the door opened both girls had to restrain from gaping at the sight before them. Levy squeaked something about covering herself as she left running to their room.

It was a man around her age and he was hot damn gorgeous. A true sculpture made by the gods. Or maybe he was a god. He had unruly and striking spiky pink hair and slanted emerald eyes with a pair of red loop earrings adorning his ears. He was in nothing but a pair of baggy gray sweatpants leaving his sculpted torso visible for all to see. His body was perfection from his abs to the delicious v line that led to his pants. He had a gleam of sweat on his face that was more noticeable as drops of sweat dripped down his chest and abs. He looked at her confused and blinked as she only gulped thickly. She'd never been very good at talking with guys and she'd only ever been in a relationship, but once. And he was so exposed like nothing she'd ever seen.

"Um, can I help you?" he suddenly asked. Lucy blushed furiously and fumbled over words to say until they all at once died in her throat. He hummed as if analyzing something before he suddenly pulled her into the room by the wrist and closed the door behind him. She almost panicked until he stood in front of her with hands on his hips. "Dance with me", he said simply with an almost monotonous tone of voice. "W-What?" she managed to mumble. "Dance. With. Me." He said as if she hadn't understood what he'd told her. She stood there frozen as he gave her an amused smirk and went to turn on the music once more. It was a very sensual song with a low key, slow and loud beat. He stalked towards her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on the small of her back.

He tangled his fingers into her own with his free hand as he was suddenly flush against her. He soon pulled her back as he led her around the room with swift movements all the while her face remained red in embarrassment. Before she understood her own actions, she'd instinctively fit his movements perfectly and he seemed to hum in pleasant surprise as he soon had a boyish grin directed her way as he twirled her around. He had given her a quick lift by grabbing her by the hips which were slightly exposed due to her shirt rolling slightly up. His fingers were warm against her skin as he set her back and led her through the movement. He paused the song with leaning her back as he held her close. They were breathing heavily and their eyes met. She blinked confused as he finally lifted her up. He went to a night table by a black leather couch and picked up a notebook and pencil and began to scribble quickly. After he seemed satisfied, he set it down and gave a blissful sigh. He turned to her with a big grin plastered on his face.

Altogether he seemed more pleasant and now extremely interested in her as opposed to when he first opened the door. "You're pretty good and very light on your feet. You gave me some pretty awesome ideas for my routine. Thanks", he chuckled. "Routine? You're a dancer?" she asked finding her voice after all this time. "Yeah, I do all kinds, but my music genre is more specific and centered. I do like to do lyrical and contemporary dance more often", he began to explain. "I'm a dancer myself. I do ballet", she slightly shrugged. "Then you must be amazing. I don't do ballet though, but you must be great at it with all the emotion you expressed just now", he smiled from his seat at the couch. She frowned suddenly as that seemed to call his attention. "That's just it. I'm not very good at emotions", she mumbled saddened. "Sure you can. You did awesome just now, and I'm sure you just need to do it on instinct. You know what? I like you. You're nice so I'll help you out with that. I'm Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragneel", he grinned widely.

He was so strange! Lucy couldn't help but think. They'd just met and he was offering to help her for no reason. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Uh, thanks for the offer", she smiled sheepishly. "You can help me with this routine too! So how about at the same time here every now and then?" He questioned as she nodded slowly. "Sweet, well then night, Luce!" he chirped already getting too comfortable with calling her that. She was led to the door as she blinked confused. She turned to him as she stood in the hallway. The first thing that came to mind was how the hell had she even gotten herself into this agreement. And second, she wondered how a stranger had made her feel more alive than she's ever felt."See you tomorrow then?" she questioned after deciding she'd take the risk and enjoy life a bit more. "Yep! And by the way, cute pajamas. Really enjoyed them", he winked before closing the door. "Huh? Huh?!" she questioned aloud before looking down to see her attire. "Y-You...You pervert!" she yelled running to her room, her face beet red.

As soon as she closed the door, Levy was gaping at her. "What were you guys doing?! Huh? You did last quite some time", Levy grinned wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Lucy looked away covering her face with her hands. "Luuccyyy! Did something interesting happen? That guys was smoking hot!" Levy giggled as she drawled out the blonde's name trying to pry out information from her. "Nothing special. I didn't know what to say and he sort of forced me to dance with him out of nowhere and well I did", she blushed twiddling with her fingers. Levy squealed pulling the blonde to the bed as the blue haired woman sat cross legged on it. Lucy joined her as her best friend urged her to continue with the information.

"He also kind of complimented my dancing and offered to give me some tips on showing more emotion in my movements", she muttered bashfully. "And you obviously said yes?!" Levy jumped impatiently. "Would you believe me if I told you I actually said yes?" the blonde laughed nervously. Levy just had to squeal once more in delight. "Lucy, you lucky witch! You get to have private lessons with that hunk?! Maybe he'll even ask you out", She sighed dreamily. "N-Nonsense. We're only having some d-dancing lessons", Lucy mumbled. "Whatever you say", the blue haired woman sang as she danced out the room. "I'm serious!" Lucy yelled running after her.

Crystal: REVIEW! Tell me if I should continue or not


	2. The beginner

Crystal: Well this one had me stumped after the first chapter lol I know I suck at starting new stories because I always get really into writing out the idea and then I don't know where to go from there. But anyways this chapter is basically my sorry excuse of getting my mind to function again. This will include a song, it does not belong to me. This chapter will be sort of boring, I'm sorry!

Song: Crazy in Love by Sofia Karlberg

Tumblr: celestialgoddesslucy

The beginner

 _Tap. Tap…Thump._ A repeated cycle of leaps and a slight pause before a pirouette takes place. Lucy huffed and panted after having practiced for hours on her routine. She gave a shaky breath as she used a white cloth she left next to her on the floor to wipe the sweat that was sliding down her forehead and neck. She took a seat on the glossy wooden floor as she stretched her feet out right in front of her and reached for her toes. The aching and the slight tug of nerves strangely relaxed her. She glanced up slightly feeling an intense stare at the back of her head. She looked up to find the same girl from three weeks before glaring at her.

She sighed heavily. Why did that girl hate her that much anyways? It was something she didn't understand. More importantly, it had been three weeks and she hadn't actually the courage to go back to Natsu's room. Even after they'd promised each other to practice and help each other. He had somehow convinced the land lady to give him her number and they had spent various nights talking on the phone, but she never got the courage to go over to his apartment, and he was nice enough not to question this or ask about it. But every night he called her at the same time asking her about her day and she couldn't help, but smile at how his simple questions made her feel special.

And it was something about the way he laughed that had her almost crying of laughter herself when he made a terrible joke. She would always imagine how he would look laughing. Couldn't get the memory of his eyes, his bright smile just like when they'd just met. She shook her head suddenly as she felt her face heat up. What the heck was wrong with her? They were barely even getting to know each other and sure they had been talking for some time, but they hadn't seen each other, but once. She clapped her hands on her face as to get needless thoughts out of her head.

"Alright, ladies! Come sit so we can go over the routines once more", Brandon clapped as the girls eagerly went to sit. Levy pulled Lucy to sit next her as Lisanna joined them with a bright smile. Despite everything, the blonde was fond of Lisanna and did not let her jealously ruin their friendship. The white haired woman had done nothing but offer her friendship and kindness to her. "I'm so excited for rehearsal! The show is only in two weeks' time! I haven't really practiced at home which makes me feel sort of bad" the white haired woman chirped.

"Yeah! It's kind of nerve wracking though", Levy confessed sheepishly. Lucy laughed softly. "It'll be great", she chuckled, but it came out more disappointed than anything. Their attention was caught by their instructor as both Lucy and Lisanna were called up to perform. "Okay, so this is how it will work. We'll have you both dance one of the numbers and I'll observe which one of you has the most attention from your peers. I'll measure progress in this way", Brandon explained taking a clipboard in his hands as he scribbled a few words on his paper.

The girls looked at each other hesitantly before nodding and heading to the front by the mirrors. They arched their arms as they slightly wiggled their toes for a quick stretch. The music began as both women began to dance the routine. The blonde, yet again, was way too focused on getting every move to perfection and she would now and again glance at Lisanna and found her to be so interesting. The expressions of pain and sorrow that were expressed in the music were on her face as well and it was breathtaking. It made her determined to try harder as her toes continued to move on synch with the music. She felt pretty good and she slightly smiled to herself. However, when she glanced to her peers and found their eyes on the white haired girl, she felt herself fill with regret, a stinging sensation at her eyes.

She was going to cry and she could feel it. In three weeks, she still couldn't get the attention deserved of how much she practiced. Lisanna even said herself that her practice of the routine was non-existent, not counting practice during their lessons and such, yet she was still amazing. The blonde realized then that her focus had been completely broken. Panic got the best of her as her foot stumbled at her opposite leg's ankle and she tripped forward and onto the ground. The piano music stopped as collective gasps and steps were heard surrounding her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy was the first who leaned down to prop her up. Lucy instinctively used her arms to cover her eyes. She felt useless and she hated it. "Fuck", she muttered silently under her breath going unheard by everyone.

Brandon soon made his way to her as he gave a heavy sigh. She looked up her eyes still glazed with a promise of tears. "Maybe you should take the rest of the night, Lucy", Brandon muttered cautiously. The blonde couldn't even respond and nodded slowly as she stood up and scrambled out to the locker room. "Lu-chan!" Levy yelled almost running after her, but being stopped by their instructor. "Levy, you're up next. You can't leave", Brandon chastised as the blue haired looked worriedly at the direction her best friend had exit before nodding slowly.

~~xXXx~~

"Will I never be enough?" she questioned to more of herself as she cried softly, walking down the streets. It was very cold and the air sort of stung at contact with her skin, her breaths releasing small clouds of smoke. She realized that she hadn't even changed from her clothes which consisted of a black leotard and a white skirt. She had let her bun lose from the top, making her hair into a pony tail. She wasn't preoccupied with the weather. She was more concerned with the idea that she still wasn't good enough to be the main Juliet. She knew it was selfish of her, but it was all for her mother. She wanted nothing more than to fulfill her wish, and even then she felt it was her own dream too.

This dancing company was famous for having trained the best dancers known today. If she was noticed for her outstanding skill she could go all over the world and perform. The thought only made her cry even more. She suddenly bumped into someone and she looked up to find three guys standing in front of her. "I'm sorry", she muttered going to evade them, but one of them grabbed her arm. "Where are you going, pretty lady?" one of them asked her with a chuckle. Lucy sensed the trouble immediately. "I'm just headed home", she responded casually and calmly as if she didn't sense their intentions. She tried pulling her arm away, but if anything, his grip got tighter.

"But the night is young, gorgeous. Wouldn't you rather have fun with us?" the second asked faking disappointment as he shoved her against the brick wall of a building. "I rather not", she spat looking every way for a possible escape. "But I'm sure you'll enjoy it", the first directed her again as he lunged forward. He tried groping her, but she trashed instinctively using her knee to hit him right in the point of no return. He doubled over as she took the distraction to run. She didn't even get far enough when the other two lackeys held onto her arms. "Let go!" She yelled as the leader seemed to regain from the hit at his nether regions and most likely his pride. "You bitch! I'll teach you some damn manners!" he yelled angrily as he shoved her and went to grab her.

No matter how much she trashed she couldn't stop his lips from trailing her neck. 'Help', she thought helplessly as she was at the mercy of these men. Just as he was about to land his mouth on hers, she shut her eyes tight. Her first kiss, about to be stolen just like that. She felt disgusted expecting lips but instead, she heard the sound of yells and grunts. She opened her eyes, after feeling hands being removed from her body, shocked to see that she had been released and that the three men were now beat up and piled on the floor. "You okay, Luce?" a voice asked her gently. Lucy looked up, voice so familiar, body still shaky and saw none other than her neighbor, Natsu, standing in front of her.

She finally was able to see his face again after such a long time. Her eyes filled suddenly with tears.

Without a second thought she jumped forward to grasp onto him tightly. She sobbed loudly as she felt his muscular arms envelop her in a tight embrace. She didn't even know what she was crying about anymore. It could be the fear of what had almost taken place or the fact that she still felt hopeless about her dream, but she didn't care because this man had helped her feel alive in just a few days and now he had saved her. He let her go and she was confused as to why she felt so disappointed. She had been reduced to a shaking and sniffling mess as Natsu had removed a red hoodie he had on and handed it to her. "Go ahead, put it on. You're freaking cold", he muttered gently either out of caution or out of the fact that she couldn't really hear him since her ears were slightly numb from the cold.

Regardless, she whispered a thanks before placing on the hoodie that conveniently reached just a little above her thighs. Without a warning, she didn't feel the ground beneath her feet as Natsu had scooped her into his arms bridal style. "W-What are y-you doing?" she squeaked as a blush spread on her cheeks. Thank goodness it was cold! She could excuse a blush because of the cold. "Carrying you. Is that not obvious, weirdo?" he laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who are you calling weirdo? And I know what you're doing, but why?" she pouted heavily.

"Cause I'm not letting you skip another day of breaking our promise", he grinned widely at her. She was stunned silent. So he remembered their promise and all this time he had been waiting for her? She felt guilt consume her. But what had assured her that he would even remember? After all they were just becoming friends. That seemed to keep her quiet as she swiftly placed the hood on to cover her blush. She wasn't about to let him know just how happy he'd made her with the fact that he'd taken their promise so seriously. For the rest of the walk, they remained silent only hearing the occasional police siren and the honking of cars.

~~xXXx~~

Natsu walked straight past her door not giving her a chance to make an excuse to go into her own room as he unlocked the door to his apartment and carried her inside. "You c-could have left me to c-change you know?" she protested as he let her down. "You're right, but I didn't", he laughed. He disappeared into a room coming back with his notebook and his phone. He looked up to see her expression become bitter. "Hey, are you still upset about a few minutes ago?" he questioned as she shook her head. "No, I just think that maybe…you should ask someone else to help you with the dance", she confessed. "Why? Did I upset you?" Natsu asked her his voice seeming to fill with disappointment.

"No! Really…it's just. I'm no good. I'll just end up messing up your routine like I messed up mine", she muttered and her voice seemed to crack. "Hey now!" Natsu suddenly rose his voice as he ran up to pull her wrist and lead her to the middle of his living room. "You were great the first time", he inquired. "But that was you leading me. I've heard that I'm dull and boring and show no emotions when I dance", she explained. "Look, Luce, the key thing is to feel the music. Don't focus on getting the moves or what someone else is doing. Just do you. Now let's try it!" He urged her with a smile. Despite how much she was still bothered by her incompetence from before, she smiled and slowly nodded to him.

He placed his iPhone into a pair of speakers and then disappeared once more into another room. "Take off the hoodie so we can work better!" he called out as she did as told. She removed the hood as told and stretched her arms a little before he came out making her stunned silent. He was not wearing a shirt and had a pair of black sweats on this time. "W-Why don't you h-have a shirt on?!" she squeaked embarrassed. He seemed genuinely bewildered as to her reaction, but seeing the fierce blush on her face made him smirk deviously as he slid his hand to choose a different song and press play on the song on his iPhone.

The blonde remained confused as the slow beat started. She was confused as he said nothing and simply stalked his way towards her. She began to step back slowly before the words of the song played.

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes. I touch on you more and more every time._

His eyes looked at her so intensely and she finally seemed to begin to understand what her instructor meant from expression. She was already being caught up with just his gaze. She didn't even realize when his body was suddenly against hers as he pulled her close. She was suddenly dipped back as he slid his hand painfully slow, matching the song beat, from her lower back and up. She unconsciously shivered as he suddenly pulled her up straight against him. She suddenly knew where this was going and let herself have some fun if only for the sake of her shitty experience.

She placed her arms around his neck before the next few lyrics were sung

 _When you leave, I'm begging you not to go. Call your name, two three times in a row_

At that Lucy gave a leap away, an expression of feign hurt on her face, from him as he clutched onto her hand and twirled her back against his chest wrapping his other arm around her as to encompass his denial at her departure. He seemed to be having too much fun as he literally whispered her name twice. "Lucy, Lucy", he whispered, but it sounded so realistic.

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain how I'm feeling but my pride is the one to blame. Yeah, cause I know I don't understand how your love can do what no one else can._

At this point, Lucy turned to Natsu with a loving expression, but this time it was him who looked away from her crossing his arms, but not before pretending to push her way. She demonstrated her anger by leaping away once more and ending on the floor elegantly as she used her arms to show despair and hurt. Just as the main chorus was about to arrive, they looked at each other with longing as she moved her body to rest on one knee the other outstretched back as she guide her hand to him.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now. Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch got me looking so crazy right now._

As soon as the beat changed, Natsu abruptly pulled her up into a lift in a circle as she pulled her hands up. He let her down as he twirled her consecutively giving her the ability to use her ballet abilities to incorporate. He could feel the pleasantly pleased sigh that Natsu gave. He dipped her down caressing her face with his free hand before she pushed him away and he moved his arm to the side as in frustration.

 _Got me hoping you page me right now. Your kiss got me hoping you save me right now. Looking so crazy your love's got me looking, got me looking, so crazy in love._

Lucy used the freedom in the dance to give two pirouettes before he too made moves with his hips as he slid side to side to reach for her and lift her once more. He had her against him yet again before he feigned that he would kiss her, but did not near her face as much before she took hold of his hands so that she could lean on her toes and outstretch her leg out, using his hands as support. As the beat finally slowed down he helped her up as he neared her, his face dangerously close to her, lips dangerously ghosting over hers before the song ended.

He detached from her and that's when she realized just how close he had been to her. She blushed furiously just remembering some of the moves they had done and she looked away from him as he stopped the iPhone before another song could play. "OMG! T-That was s-so hot!" a voice squealed and both people in the room turned to the door to find Levy standing there. If anything, Lucy felt she could die of embarrassment. "L-Levy! You saw all of that?" she mumbled. Levy nodded with a smug smirk. "Here I was all worried about you and I didn't see you in the room. I was going to knock, but the door was left wide open. But now I'm sure you were in _great hands_ ", the blunette grinned.

"S-Stop! We were just dancing", Lucy mumbled. Natsu went up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What a lie. I'm sure we were about to do more than just dancing. You hurt me, Luce", he whispered, but in way quietly. Levy squealed as Lucy's eyes widened at his suggestion. "Y-You!" she had become a stuttering mess. "Jokes! Ha! See you do show emotions. That's the beauty of lyrical dancing. You express dance and emotion depending on what the lyrics convey", Natsu explained as Levy had run back to the room fangirling.

Lucy remained quiet. Lyrical dancing. It was remarkable and very free, "Anyways, I wanted to know if you'd like to come to my dance studio tomorrow. I know you don't practice on Saturdays and I was wondering if you'd like to see, you know?" he began to say as he got bashful suddenly. She had no words to express from the sudden invitation, but regardless she nodded. "Uh, yeah! I'd love to", she smiled as he grinned widely. "Great, I'll come by around 1 PM for you", he inquired excitedly. "That would be great", she giggled as he led her towards the door. She stood outside almost awkwardly.

"Well, uh, then tomorrow?" she questioned although she knew the answer. "Yeah, totally. Well then, yeah", he smiled just as awkwardly before he was suddenly close to her. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he rushed inside his apartment and closed the door. She was frozen in place as she grabbed her cheek and smiled to herself. "Good night, Natsu", she whispered as she walked to her own apartment.

Unknowing to her he was leaning against the door with small smile of his own. "Good night, Luce."

Crystal: Well I'm sorry it took so long. I need more ideas on what to do next. I only have a general idea on how I want it to end, but I need more ideas to get them to have more time together. Anyways, please review lovelies!


	3. Close

Crystal: Well here comes more Nalu bonding in this chapter as well as the introduction to Gruvia and some small intro to Gajeevy! Thank you all for reviewing and thanks again for remaining patient peeps!

Note: Another reason why these chapters take so long is because for most of the time I use to write a chapter I'm debating what song to use next

Song(s): Close by Nick Jonas ft Tove Lo

Close

Lucy was basking in comfort of her bed feeling both blissful yet heavy with exhaustion. However, she seemed to notice that the sun's rays were hitting her directly in the face. She groaned heavily until she realized one fact: never had she let the sun get up before her which meant that she was late for her rehearsal. At that, the blonde jumped out of the covers rushing around the room collecting her clothes and trying to restrain from shrieking when she saw the clock said it was 11am. Not only was she late, but extremely late.

She rushed into the kitchen finding Levy still in her pajamas and still in her half asleep state if the spilled milk on the side of her cereal bowl was any indication. Lucy rushed passed her to serve herself a mug of coffee with milk.

"Levy, do you realize we're really late for rehearsal!" Lucy panicked as she went to go ready herself some toast. "Lu-chaannn, slow down. You make me dizzy", the blue haired woman whined.

"There's no time to relax! We gotta go", the blonde sighed heavily. "But it's Saturday. We don't have rehearsal today", Levy muttered as she put the spoon filled with cheerios in her mouth. The blonde paused suddenly and groaned yet again. "For god's sake! How could I forget! But still I never sleep in this late", the blonde sighed turning off the toaster to sit down across from the blue haired woman.

"Well, I know you were exhausted from last night so I let you sleep. You were even smiling in your sleep you perv", Levy chuckled as she wiggle her eyebrows suggestively. Lucy blushed furiously looking away as she sipped her coffee as a distraction only to spit it out. "Gross! I forgot to add sugar", she mumbled. Yet again, she had been thinking non-stop about Natsu. It was very uncharacteristic of her since she always made sure to focus on rehearsing and such, but she couldn't help it. There was something about him that made her believe she could take on anything.

Levy just stared at her as she seemed to space out and she snorted before going back to her cereal. "Hey, didn't you have somewhere to go?" Levy suddenly questioned. The blonde blinked in confusion as she thought for a few seconds.

"Really?! So you can't stop thinking about the hottie next door yet you forget about your date?!" Levy said outrage suddenly wide awake. Lucy blinked once before she sprung up from her chair and checked the clock to see it was 10 minutes before 12. "Oh shoot! I forgot!" she cried ashamed again as she began to rush once more.

"And it's not a date!" she shrieked from her room as Levy giggled. "Whatever you say", the blue haired women chimed to more of herself after hearing the door from the bathroom close. She stood up to place her empty bowl in the sink before heading to the room to get some clothes to change into. Lucy rushed out from the bathroom still applying her makeup in the process as she too went to change. "Hey, you don't wanna go with me?" Lucy asked her roommate.

"I'll ruin your date", levy mumbled as she placed on her headband. "It's not a date! And he's taking me to his dance studio, you could come and watch I'm sure he wouldn't mind", Lucy motioned dismissively as she fixed her tights under her black skirt. Levy only hummed before a knock at the door caught their attention. "Looks like your prince has arrived", she finally said mockingly. The blonde rolled her eyes before pulling at her shirt and heading to the door.

She had to restrain from staring at how nice he looked before her. Compared to all the times she had seen him in sweats and shirtless, clothes did suit him just as well. He had on a black coat as winter was finally catching up with a white scarf around his neck and a pair of dark blue jeans. The red piercings in his ears were ever present in her view, something she really did seem to be right on him. He grinned at her suddenly. "Hey! You ready? Where's your friend, Levy? Thought she might wanna come", he chuckled.

"Ah, yeah, I'm was intending to bring her along and now that you insist, I should definitely bring her", the blonde smiled back as she retrieved her own red coat and dragged the blue haired woman along.

~~xXXx~~

Finally in the streets, the three walked together with traffic on the roads beginning to get heavy. "Good thing I didn't use my car! Stupid traffic", Natsu mumbled with a small pout. The two woman laughed as he continued to converse happily with them. "I really didn't want to bother", Levy whined heavily.

"It's fine! Luce and I wanted you to come. I'm sure I could also introduce you to some of my guy friends", Natsu winked as Levy blushed. "A-Are they c-cute?" she mumbled bashfully. "You'll have to judge that for yourself. I don't know how it's normal for girls to rate each other like that", he motioned as if he were trying to figure out one of the greatest mysteries of the world. Lucy rolled her eyes used to his silly antics as the crossed the street to a large one story building. "Well, here it is!" the pink haired male announced excitedly.

Levy was about to say something as she seemed to find the place rather familiar, but she was suddenly pulled along with Lucy inside. "Do you open on weekends?" Lucy asked him now that she really took the time to ask him about his studio. "Well, I really don't have a set schedule. It's open every day and we take turns teaching and if we won't show up we always get someone from my team to cover for that time. So far it hasn't been a problem. But anyways let's have you guys take a look", the male hummed in thought before leading them further inside.

A huge room awaited them like that of their own dance studio but much more vast. However the floor was more of matted than of wood. And by the looks of it they got lucky because two people seemed about ready to practice their routine. They were both very attractive, in fact most of them in the studio looked attractive. No wonder Natsu seemed almost unreal. The two people about to start their dance were male and female. The woman had luscious pale gray blue hair to her waist and porcelain skin with pale blue eyes. She wore a grey and blue sports bra and black sweats.

The guy had black hair and dark blue eyes. He only had black sweats on and no shirt. Lucy wanted to face palm. She hoped not all of the guys here had a tendency to be shirtless not that he wasn't well built to begin with, but still.

"Yo, flamebrain, click play, won't you?" he suddenly called out to Natsu. The pink haired male frowned slightly as he removed his coat and was followed by the girls to take a closer look. "I'm coming, ice princess", Natsu mumbled and both woman had to look at each other in confusion for the strange nicknames. The pink haired male clicked play on the iPhone connected to the large black speaker as the song began and the dancers took their positions.

 _Oh damn oh damn oh damn, I'm so perplexed with just one breath I'm locked in._

Both of them who had started with backs pressed against each other took steps away from each other to the beat of the first repeated phrase before turning to each other as the man grabbed his partner's hand and twirled her inwards against him as if caging her in his arms quickly and the as the last word died out he slowly rocked her side to side almost sensually.

 _Oh damn oh damn oh damn, I'm so perplexed on that it's almost that it's almost shocking_

At that she pushed his arms away as he followed her quick steps feigning to run away before she turned to him hands bumping his chest at the word "Shocking".

 _I know I know you know you're scared. Your heart your mind your body_

The song continued as he clutched to her hands and seemed to manipulate her face seemed to portray being lifeless in his hold as he forced her to cross her arms over herself before he crossed to the other side of their 'stage' to make her lean back.

 _They won't they won't be they won't be careful but I guess that you don't know me_

At this it seemed as if she regained her senses and pushed him away as she stepped back again as she gave a leap away to land on one knee as if shielding herself.

 _Cause if I want you and I wan't you babe. Ain't going backwards won't ask for space. Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too_

At that the black haired male slowly stalked towards her ending just behind her as she had slowly stood up to face him with both of the dancers gazing at each other intensely. Levy and Lucy were mesmerized by their routine so far and wanted to know how they did it so nicely. Soon the main part of the song came as they waited in anticipation

 _Close. Oh. Oh so close, oh. I want you close, oh. Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get. Close oh. Oh so close, oh. I want you close. Oh. Oh I want you close and close ain't close enough no._

Just then he pulled her into a life as she held onto his shoulders. Once he set her down she turned away as he guidde her on her toes to twirl her at least three times before they both got on one knee facing away from each other before rolling away in opposite directions. Once they stood again she ran as he carried her, her legs wrapping around his waist as their forehead touched She tried to push his face away before he set her down abruptly took her face in hands and kissed her giving the sign that the routine ended.

The two woman watching blushed suddenly not having a lot of experience in that sort of area. "Gray, your count was off at the ending. You guys were just thinking about eating each other up", Natsu sighed crossing his arms unfazed. "Juvia apologizes, Natsu-san. She loves Gray-sama too much", she muttered love struck, but she didn't sound apologetic in the least. Gray sighed, "I got carried away by her again", he muttered sheepishly.

"Well, it is what it is. Anyways, I'd like you to meet Lucy and Levy. Lucy, Levy meet Gray and Juvia", Natsu finally directed the girls who gave nod in acknowledgement. "So this is the Lucy Natsu would shut up about since he met her", Gray grinned. The blonde blinked before Natsu had punched Gray in the arm. "Shut up, icicle!" The pink haired male blushed heavily. "Tch, well I know for sure you're the only one who needs to 'chill'", Gray snickered (haha get it lol Okay I'm done again).

Levy gave Lucy a playful shove with her elbow once again suggesting something, but the blonde simply gave a bashful smile. "Yo, salamander! I need you to get your ass over here!" a new voice interrupted. "I seriously don't get the nicknames", Lucy unconsciously voiced to which Gray chuckled. "Ah, it's complicated. Most of us here have known each other since we were kids. Natsu and I have always had our disagreements, but we're still friends so everyone just compared us to ice and fire. As for that guys who is about to show up he went along with the fire analogy and just calls him salamander", the black haired male explained.

Lucy felt slightly embarrassed for having been heard, but at least she finally understood the naming and such. She suddenly felt forwards onto her knees when someone bumped into her. In an instant, Natsu was at her side helping her up. "You dumbass, you dropped Lucy, Gajeel!" the pink haired male yelled at the new figure that showed up. Long black hair a headband at his forehead, piercings on his face, and ruby red eyes. He was just as handsome as the others, but he was really intimidating. The blonde found herself hiding behind Natsu.

Said person looked questioningly at the blonde. "Uh, sorry bunny girl", Gajeel shrugged, but at least he actually did sound apologetic. "B-Bunny girl?" the blonde mumbled confused. Gajeel then directed his eyes to Natsu but then he seemed to suddenly look at Levy who immediately felt flustered by the gaze. Gray, Natsu, and Juvia seemed to shocked to speak as they saw the red eyed male go up to said blue haired woman. "Uh, hi, are you looking to enroll?" he seemed to ask a bit too gentle from his usual self, his team noticed.

"Uh, n-no, sorry. I just came to observe with my b-best friend", Levy mumbled shyly. Gajeel seemed sheepish as he tried to find words to say. "Umm, uh, yeah I'm Gajeel Redfox. Here, take this just in case you change your mind", he rushed out his words as he handed her what seemed like a personal business card. The blue haired woman smiled in thanks. "I'm Levy. Levy Mcgarden", shed laughed before she dug into her purse to pull out a small sticky note and pen and scribbled her number on it before handing it to him. Both upon the realization of what had just happened, blushed furiously.

"He liiiiikes her!" Gray and Natsu's voice rang loudly and mockingly as the red eyed make glared at them still very much flustered. "Shut the fuck up!" he growled before running away from the scene, but not before flipping them off. The blonde came up to a widely smiling Levy before whispering in her ear. "Seems like it turned out a good idea to bring you here. Didn't think you were into the big bad boys", she laughed. Levy turned to her beginning to incoherently make excuses on how both were just trying to be polite, but the blonde smiled slyly after giving her a knowing look.

Soon after a few more observations and lively conversation, they finally decided to retire for the day. Upon reaching the entrance they were met up with Gajeel. "Hey!" Levy waved. Gajeel went up to her with a glare that Natsu had whispered to Lucy was just his nervous expression. The blonde giggled as finally Gajeel placed his hand into his pockets.

"Well, I'm done for the day! And I wanted to know if you'd be down for some coffee?" he asked, but it came out as more of demanding. Levy giggled realizing he was actually quite shy despite his tough exterior. "I'd love to. Lucy, I'll meet you up later", Levy grinned at the blonde who nodded and waved her away. It was already dark and only the street lights illuminated the darkness.

As soon as Lucy and Natsu were left alone they remained quiet for a few seconds before they both glanced at each other. "Uh, thanks for today. Everyone was so amazing. I kind wish I could be just as good in ballet", she muttered looking down. She heard shuffling of feet before hands were at her shoulders. She looked up finding him smiling gently at her. "You're just as good. You're amazing, but you just refuse to acknowledge it. Like I said before, you just have to enjoy it. Every time I danced with you, I felt as though I've had the best experience of my life. You just have to believe in your abilities and forget about getting each step", the male explained as she felt a wide smile tug at her lips.

"T-Thank you. That means so much to me", she whispered as he gave her an encouraging squeeze. He had suddenly brought his hands to hold her face and he seemed to be leaning forward as the blonde felt herself shiver. Was he going to kiss her? She closed her eyes bracing herself when suddenly rain began to pour heavily. "Shit! Run!" Natsu laughed suddenly as he held her hand and they ran down the streets. How the hell was it raining during winter!? Lucy thought wildly. She was disappointed greatly by the interruption of the weather, but then again maybe he hadn't been intending to kiss her at all.

"You know, we should reenact that movie!" his voice suddenly broke into her thoughts as they ran. "The one where that couple runs in the rain. Was it, the Titanic?" Natsu questioned. At that the blonde laughed loudly. "I think you mean, The Notebook", she giggled as he laughed sheepishly in return. She blushed then remembering clearly, he'd said 'couple'. But Natsu couldn't possibly like her right? She ignored her negative thoughts as they finally ran in to their apartment building. He led her to the elevator as they heaved to regain their breath. They were both shivering immensely by just how cold it was and since their clothes was for the most part drenched.

The headed to their respective apartments waiting at their doors to look at each other. "You should take a warm shower. Wouldn't want you catching a cold", Natsu motioned as he placed in his key. She nodded slowly before they awkwardly waved good bye and went inside. Lucy hurried into the bathroom and showered quickly. All she wanted now was to head into bed and rest. She had a great time, and she really thought about the fact that she hadn't thanked him again for showing her his studio. Once she had changed into her pajamas, she reached for her phone as she laid in her bed and covered herself completely with the sheets.

She paused as she looked at Natsu's name in her contacts and was trying to debate calling him. However just as she was about to dial the number, her phone began to ring as said person in question had his name blink up on her screen. She smiled to herself as she went to answer.

"Hey", she muttered softly as she pressed the call on speaker.

 _"You weren't asleep, right?"_ he questioned her just as gently. "Not at all. I was actually just about to call you. We've seen each other in person as of late, and I kind of missed talking to you", she chuckled sheepish.

 _"Yeah. Me too, but seeing you in person is just as great."_

She couldn't help, but smile to herself. "I had a good time. Really, thank you. I can't find more words on how much I appreciate the help you've given me. And really it was wonderful. Maybe we could go get some dinner…together?" she questioned feeling herself go red.

The line remained quiet for a few seconds before a snort was heard. She felt herself get angry until he spoke up. _"Are you asking me out on a date, Miss Heartfilia?"_ he questioned. She felt herself go quiet as she thought about what he had said. It was technically asking him out, right? She felt like coming up with an excuse before she could get rejected. " _I'm j-just j-joking",_ his voice faltered. She could feel the disappointment and she knew then she couldn't deny the fact that she did like him.

"No! It is a date, Mr. Dragneel. Will you give me the humble honor of going out on a date with me?" She laughed hoping she wasn't sounding stupid.

 _"I'm so lame. You beat me to it. I have to redeem myself. So can we forget the whole ordeal?"_ He asked. She was confused by what he was saying that is until his shaky voice was heard through the speaker.

 _"Luce, would you go on a date with me tomorrow?"_ he asked as she felt herself chuckle and she felt butterflies swarm her stomach. "But of course", she giggled as he seemed almost relieved that she had accepted.

 _"Then it's settled. I'll pick you up around 3 tomorrow",_ he said almost triumphantly. "And I'll be waiting", she motioned a little too happily. " _Great, so I'll see you then. Good night, Luce",_ he finally said. She loved the way he would bid her a good night. It sounded gentle and it made her feel some kind of way.

"Good night, Natsu", she reciprocated the wish before she pressed the end button. She couldn't help, but smile to herself once more. He had taken the time to ask her instead. She was happy and quite excited. And just as the realization of what she had just done and how bold she had been finally set in, her face burned in embarrassment. She'd only ever been on date in high school and only with her first boyfriend so she couldn't help, but feel excited and nervous. She uncovered herself to her chest and placed her phone under her pillow. When she looked beside her she found Levy grinning widely and smugly.

The blonde blushed furiously. "D-Don't you d-dare", Lucy mumbled in embarrassment as she sunk her face into her pillow. "Wasn't planning on it. You two are the cutest", Levy giggled as she laid down to sleep as well, but not before responding a certain red eyed male's text.

Crystal: Well there you have another chapter of it. Please make sure to leave a review and I'll answer them at the beginning of next chapter. Until next time lovelies


	4. Memories

Crystal: Well I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! You guys are too nice with me! I'll just say one thing: I didn't know I was such a corny helpless romantic even when I'm drunk

Song(s): Unfortunately I didn't really think of a song for this chapter. Sorry

Memories

"You've got to be kidding me!" a screech was heard from the bedroom making the blue headed girl, texting away while at the kitchen table, flinch suddenly and drop her phone. Levy cursed slightly under her breath after hearing the slightly loud thump of her phone before she ran into the room thinking that maybe her roommate had been hurt and such and just stared at blonde whose back was facing away from her as she looked out the window. At first, the blunette was confused as to why anything outside was shocking enough for Lucy to yell at such ungodly pitch.

It was when she got closer that she realized the implication of her yell. It was raining. And not just a light sprinkling. It was pouring outside. However, it had rained the day before so it was no surprise that the rain had returned once more. Not to mention, it would probably be freezing outside afterwards, if in any case the rain did subside. The smaller woman felt extremely bad especially since Lucy looked so cute in her outfit. It was pale pink dress with long sleeves that were fitted against her arms, the bottom flared out in ruffles. The blonde, judging from her profile view, had makeup on too.

She looked so disheartened, that even Levy felt sad herself. Lucy had never really had a boyfriend before and much less really taken the time to talk to one. Natsu had just brought out more of the blonde's personality and they looked so compatible. "L-Lucy?" Levy questioned cautiously. The blonde turned to the blunette not having realized she was there as a few tears were in her eyes. "Don't cry, Lucy", Levy murmured her tone softening as she went to hug the blonde.

"I'm sorry. It's just Natsu and I had a date today and now we can't go. There's no way we could go out in this weather", she whispered.

"Hey, he hasn't texted you or anything?" Levy asked her curiously. The blonde stayed silent for a moment and took out her phone to make sure, seeing then there was no sign of a message from the pink haired male. What bothered her the most was the fact that she realized that it was already an hour past their agreed time. She seemed troubled looking at the digital clock on her iPhone without a single notification. "He hasn't texted me or called", she voice monotonously.

Levy felt that tone of hers was a bad sign, surely of nothing more than disappointment. A tone Levy hated most of all. "M-Maybe you s-should call him", the blunette suggested as she discreetly took her phone to text Gajeel.

 _Hey, do you by any chance know where Natsu is? Lucy is clearly upset by him. He's being a jerk by not even texting her about their meeting up today_

Levy sighed as she sent the message as she looked to see the blonde's face distort into a more troubled expression after having called him for the fifth time. "He's not answering my calls. Does this mean I was ditched? To think the rain was the biggest problem", she sighed feeling distressed by the whole situation. Levy felt herself panic as she saw the blonde retreat back into the bedroom as her phone vibrated.

From: Iron man ;P (this is why you don't get drunk. Cause then you make Levy call Gajeel, Iron man)

 _Actually that douche was supposed to come open up the studio today and then go meet up with bunny girl, but I haven't seen him at all. Salamander, hasn't opened my texts or returned my calls either._

Levy blinked perplexed. She locked her phone as she swiftly went into the room. "Lucy, Gajeel says Natsu was supposed to open the studio today and he hasn't seen him at all. Maybe you should go check up on him next door", the blue head suggested as the blonde seemed to fill with worry. She didn't even bother putting on her heels as she ran out of the apartment and rushed next door. She knocked various times, but there was no response. Although, she doubted the door was open she went to turn the knob.

She was actually surprised that the door opened as she tried not thinking of how dangerous it was to leave your door open so carelessly. She stepped inside finding the lights in the rooms were on. "N-Natsu?" she called out hesitantly. It was really quiet, something complete opposite of what Natsu was. The pink haired man didn't seem to be in sight. However, when she felt something grasp her ankle, she screeched loudly. "L-Lucy", she heard a weak murmur. She looked down as she retracted finding the male sprawled on the carpeted floor.

"Natsu!" she cried as she went to kneel by his side. His breathing was haggard and very faint. As she placed her hands on his forehead, she felt the extremely warm temperature. "You're burning up!" she motioned as she tried helping him stand and literally had to drag him to lie in his bed. He seemed to be delirious as he seemed to be mumbling incessant apologies and other uncoherent things. "Just take it easy, will you?" She smiled at him.

His eyes were half lidded, but nonetheless directed themselves to look at her. "I-I'm so sorry… I'm the worst… I-I was l-looking so forward to our d-date", he tried to say while breathing heavily. "Shh, it's okay. Just get better for me then we can go on a date for real", she murmured. She was relieved that he hadn't forgotten and almost ashamed that she really thought he'd ditched her. She was the worst not him. She stood as she went into his kitchen to grab a cloth and dip it under the cold water of the sink's key.

She went back pulling along a chair from his kitchen table to set it by his bed side. She placed the cloth at his forehead and he seemed to sigh in bliss at the nice feeling against his burning skin. She decided to run next door getting a few items from her kitchen into a bag and then running into her room to retrieve some medicine from the drawer. Levy looked at her confused however she smiled knowingly seeing the blonde run out with all the ingredients of soup and the medicine. "Such cute dorks", she chuckled to herself.

She sat at the chair helping him bring up his head slightly so she could get him to drink the medicine as she poured it down his lips. "It must have been because of yesterday. You got yourself sick", she sighed. He looked at her once more wearily. "I was just really excited to talk to you on the phone I forgot to take another shower", he confessed shyly. Lucy felt herself blush as she looked away from him. His fever must be making him very blunt and straightforward. He was being so cute, she felt her heart was beginning to race.

"Oh, well…I showered as quickly as possible just…because… I also really wanted…to talk to you", she voiced despite how embarrassed she felt. He smiled at her gently as he just looked at her without saying a word for a few minutes. "W-What?" she questioned feeling she had something on her.

"You look beautiful", he deadpanned as her eyes widened. "You changed your hairstyle and wore some new earrings. You're even wearing a new lip gloss", he explained as she felt her heart thump wildly. He had noticed all of that? She didn't think guys would even notice such things. As if reading her thoughts he chuckled lowly.

"You know, when I first met you. I already knew you were very attractive. But I always continued to believe that attractive people were always full of themselves. I knew you were angry, and I almost thought you would make a pass at me after you saw me, but you seemed quite uncomfortable", he began to say very drowsily. The blonde wanted to both laugh and scold him for having such an impression of her, but he interrupted her before she could start.

"It was then I realized, that you probably weren't used to being around guys and at first I admit I'd wanted to tease you by asking you to dance, but like I said before dancing with you had been the most amazing and best of experiences in my life", he said as he took her hand in his.

"I wanted to know more about you and see more of your expressions. All I thought at that moment was how cute and perfect you were. I wanted to see more of this Luce. The determination in those chocolate eyes. I wanted to make your troubled expression go away forever. Every time I would see you look down when you thought you weren't good enough made me want to embrace you. I wanted to know why instead of being full of yourself, you undervalued yourself. I wanted to see the moment when you truly understood what you are really capable of. I want to see the day when you realize just how amazing you are. I want to be by your side", he muttered.

The blonde was in shock. Did he really think she was amazing? It's as if he had seen right through her the moment they met. She looked down yet again as he took her chin to bring her to look at him. "This is what I don't want. Just look at me, Luce."

The blonde was speechless and went to quickly change the topic. She never knew he was this open with his feelings when he was sick. "How come you didn't try calling someone for help?" she had asked. He was quiet for a bit before he was the one to turn away this time. "I've always dealt with this kind of thing by myself since I was 6", he explained and it almost sounded bitter. "What about your parents? Weren't they there to take care of you?" she asked letting her curiosity speak for her and asked without thinking. Another silence followed and she realized she had spoken too much.

"I-I'm s-sorry", she began to say, but he directed his attention back at her shaking his head. "No, you're fine. I never met my parents. I was taken in by the only father I've known. His name was Igneel. He took me in when I was just a child, and he always took care of me when I would get colds, but he died when I was only 6. I was sent to an orphanage and I've had to deal with being sick all by myself knowing well Igneel was gone", he explained and Lucy felt so ashamed she had forced him to say that.

"I made you say too much, but since I can relate, I'll tell you about myself then. Same as you my mother died when I was only 5. She was a dancer, an amazing one, but after I was born she had to let go of her dreams and completely devote herself to me. I took it upon myself to continue what she couldn't finish and every day I give it my best to one day be able to fulfill that dream", she muttered.

"But is it your dream as well? Do you dance only because you feel an obligation?" he mumbled to her. She looked at her lap thinking about his question carefully before a gentle smile slipped past her lips. She had never once thought of it as an obligation and not even out of guilt. Now that she recalled, it was always something she loved. "Not at all. I've always admired my mother. You can say her dream is my dream. I just try a little extra for her. Dancing soothes me", she finally said as she looked at him her eyes filled with a glow.

"I feel, you should always be thinking that when you dance in front of others. Remind yourself that this dream isn't only your mother's. It's your as well and if dancing soothes you then you shouldn't feel stressed when doing it", he huffed as he repositioned himself on the bed. She nodded slowly understanding what he was trying to make her learn. As she turned to look at him, she saw he was looking at her intensely even when he was in such a sickly state. Her eyes seemed stuck on his.

She blushed and tried finding an excuse to leave the room for a bit. "I'll go make you soup. I'll be back", she motioned as she went to stand from the chair only for his hand to grasp at her wrist. She looked down at him and saw the desperate look in his eyes. "D-Don't leave. P-Please, I've always been alone t-trough times like this. You put me at ease", he whispered as she felt a painful pang in her chest. Alone, huh? Just like she felt when her father would neglect her after her mother died. She rarely even had contact with him She too had felt what it meant to be alone during cold, but she'd had always had a maid at her side and even a nanny she adored.

But he didn't. Not a single person that would genuinely tend to him when other children at the orphanage were a hand full, she imagined. His grip wasn't tight as she expected from him being of fragile health at the moment, but he seemed to be trying his best to keep her there. She nodded to him in understanding. "Just give me a few minutes. I'll be back I promise", she murmured softly as he seemed to be even a little afraid, but acquiesced to her request. She ran next door finding Levy had gone out.

She ran to her room throwing off her clothes and placing on a white hoodie and pajama shorts. She ran into the restroom wiping away her makeup and untying her hair and fixing it back up into a messy bun. Once she found herself ready, she ran back finding him still willing his eyes to stay open as she neared him. He seemed relieved that she hadn't take long. She was going to sit on the chair when he shyly pointed to the bed on the empty side next to him.

"W-What are you s-saying?" she sputtered feeling embarrassed and a bit shocked at his sudden request. He looked at her with a kicked puppy's expression before she sighed and slowly made her way to the other side. She crawled under the covers laying on her side as he turned to face her, also laying on his side.

"Look, again I'm really sorry about today", he sighed as he placed a hand at his forehead. Lucy chuckled as she saw him looking quite stressed about the whole situation. Had that been eating him up since she found him on the carpet?

"If that's what's been worrying you, you have to calm down. It's okay. The point was to get to know each other and we did just that right now. I really didn't mind, and plus we did have some quality time regardless", she mumbled as she felt her face begin to heat up again. Damn her and her open book personality. But if anything it seems he did visibly relax at her words. He lightly began to cough as he pulled the covers up to his mouth to avoid from getting Lucy sick.

"Thanks, Luce. For taking care of me", he smiled. Her eyes softened as she hummed. What happened next she couldn't understand why, but he had quickly leaned forward his eyes still half lidded as he suddenly kissed her lips gently. Lucy was frozen in place as he retracted and went to lay down once more his eyes finally giving up and closing slowly. "Good night, Luce…" he mumbled in his slumber as the blonde turned beet red. She reach a hand to touch her lips glad that now one, but herself had witnessed what had just happened. He was sick, there was probably not much she could assume, but it still didn't change the fact that it was her first kiss.

She smiled to herself as she unconsciously tangled her fingers through his pink locks. The same gentle words they had spoken to each other since they met slipped also passed her lips once more as she herself felt sleep invade her. She laid down still brushing his hair with her fingers as she finally muttered those words as always.

"Good night, Natsu"

Crystal: Well there it is folks excuse me for not having chosen a song again. Please do review lovelies. And excuse me for the short chapter this time.


End file.
